


Oh, you are a mucky kid...

by Su_Whisterfield



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su_Whisterfield/pseuds/Su_Whisterfield
Summary: Margail is such a horrible caricature who devolved into a dull villain, she deserved better.But she loves her grubby little muck monster and so does his sister.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Oh, you are a mucky kid...




End file.
